Sixteen Weeks
by Capnjesjesx33
Summary: What if future Inuyasha made a small appearance right before Kagome went , for the last time, back to the Fuedal era? ONESHOT *disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha*


Sixteen weeks.

It had been sixteen weeks. She hadn't seen or heard anything from the well. it seemed almost dead of spiritual magic. Not even the Goshinboku seemed, well, alive.

Kagome shifted in her chair while looking out the window. She graduated from High school last week and she had nothing to do but mourn her past life full of adventure. She missed everyone so much she could still hear their laughter before she went to sleep, which made her anxiety worse. She never thought she actually missed getting beat up in the Feudal Era. But now she missed it more than ever.

Kagome shifted in her chair, giving her sleeping foot less tension. Her blurry eyes fogging her vision of cloudy skies. It wasn't much of s view outside, but she still had a need to be outside.

She gripped her red sweater, in remembrance of her favorite and only hanyou, and trotted outside toward the well house.

*Kagomes moms POV*

Asako (Japanese voice actors name) took her time in chopping the vegetables she knew her daughter would pick at, but that didnt take away her love for cooking for family! She heard footsteps walking towards the back door.

She looked behind her with sympathetic eyes and continued chopping the vegetables, excusing herself after she finished onions. Already teary eyed, she went to the bathroom to clean up what the onions forced out of her sockets

She couldn't help but feel helpless towards her daughter, she had already tried talking to her countless times telling her it'll get better. Asako felt hopeless towards her daughter but she couldn't confront her of her father. That was one thing she still couldn't talk about.

Asako jumped at the ding of the doorbell, and hurried to finish whatever makeup she had left to cover the redness and swelling under her eyes.

*Kagomes POV*

Just walking towards the well-house brought her so many memories. She felt guilty about sitting Inuyasha into the ground so hard her mom could place a garden where he was, but sometimes he had a thick skull. Kagome laughed at the thought.

Brief footsteps could be heard toward the front door, Kagome froze upon seeing the figures.

At first looking at the family, you could just feel the warmth of love radiating off the couple, the three children Dozing in their parents arms. Soft laughter heard from the female of promises made for later in the day.

Kagomes's heart instantaneously raced at the sound of the males's voice. She could've sworn it sounded just like her hanyou's. She squinted for a better view of the couple, in hopes for an answer. She saw the couple smiling and laughing at inaudible conversations and pinpointed certain characteristics of the couple.

The male had long black hair, as did the woman, but just as she was squinting just enough to see the woman's face, the male had turned toward her and was looking almost directly at her.

Kagome's heart fell when she saw the last remains of gold go to dark brown and silver tips of hair turn the darkest shade of black they could to mask the demonic aura. She barely got enough glimpse of the woman to know it wasn't her. the woman was so beautiful it was a crime. Her hair was to her shoulders and was curled so evenly it almost looked natural. Her body showed curves so demonstrated you'd have to be stupid to not understand the woman's beauty, or crazy to not appreciate it.

Ashamed of her appearance, and a little intimidated, Kagome ran to the well-house and locked the door. She couldn't believe her eyes she knew the hanyou didn't like to think about relationships, with the exception of Kikyo, but the faint mark on the mysterious woman's neck proved her wrong. Kagome almost felt betrayed.

"Do you wish to be here?" A faint whisper heard in the direction of the well questioned.

"I- I'm not sure what you're asking" Kagome whispered through hiccups.

"Do you wish to see the beloved that was once available to you?" the whisper gently asked, becoming a slight "purr" of Miko energy.

Kagome straightened herself and grabbed the yellow backpack at the well and contemplated the idea.

"Yes" she faintly whispered.

*Fuedal Inuyasha's POV*

He'd had it with the damn kit, if he wanted the damn leg, he can have the damn leg! Inuyasha sat, eyebrows furrowed, in concentration.

Just what the hell can he do with his life now? There were no Jewel Shards to hunt anymore, and Kagome was no longer around.

Inuyasha looked around before finishing up his thoughts, and jumping into the Goshinboku. He'd had enough of thinking and talking now that the kit was growing up. He felt like he was missing something. His brain couldn't think of anything, but his heart called out for him, being left behind had caused too many problems for the troubled organ and Inuyasha was getting tired of petty human emotions. he didn't want to say it out loud but he was jealous of his brother. Not only was he full demon, but he didn't have to deal with these petty human emotions.

"Inuyasha! I'm still hungry!" The hanyou groaned.

"Why don't you get Kago-" Inuyasha's heart stopped for just enough for him to realize what he was missing. "I'll be right back Shippo!"

Inuyasha flew through the trees using superior demonic strength. he had to check one more time, and this would be the last. Just one more time, and he wouldn't even think about looking at the well again. Just once more, and he would carry on with his life.

Inuyasha came upon the well and sensed nothing but death. The bones in the bottom held the gloomiest spirit from not being visited regularly by a once powerful and well-known Miko of the feudal era. Inuyasha sympathized with the bones. He felt lost as well

Inuyasha turned around and walked silently towards his camp.

*Asako's POV*

Asako took deep breaths and looked at her still perfect hair and make-up. She looked fine but felt far from it. She straightened her messy apron and put a small smile on her face. If there were people coming to her house they would feel welcomed.

Asako leaned forward and turned the knob. She felt all air leave her once she looked at the loving family before her.

"Hi, Mom" peeped the young woman.

Asako couldn't help but let tears fall.

*Kagome's POV*

Kagome felt all anxiety come back to her as she said the simple word. She felt she wouldn't be welcomed in the, once welcoming, dangerous Feudal Era. It almost pained her to think bad of her friends in that matter.

"Go, child, and prove wrong the laws of the heavens." The faint whisper gently showed enough aura for Kagome to make out a figure looking like the once all-powerful and knowing Miko Midoriko. Kagome smiled and nodded to the cloudy figure.

Kagome felt the time slip before she could even jump down the well, time materializing before and around her. colors of all natures alike spewed around time and space. Kagome always wished she could explain this feeling to her mother, but knew she may never be able to. She accepted the fact this feeling of being accepted by time was always comforting to her.

Ground materialized slowly beneath her and she was laid on her back. Kagome immediately crawled to the vine ladder she made earlier in the year, now tangled from newly growing vines, and climbed up.

Once at the top, Kagome dusted off her somewhat loose skinny jeans, and looked around remembering everything as it once was when she first was pulled in the well.

Kagome took a minute to compose herself before calling out, "Inuyasha?" as a faint whisper that she could barely hear.

*Modern Inuyasha POV*

"Oh, yeah?" Inuyasha asked trying to prove a point to his koishi. "Well, Koga can shove it up his ass." His beauty was holding in giggles from his defensive nature, her short curled hair bouncing she held in her laughter. they both reached the top of the stairs as the moon came into the sky.

"Well, I don't really want to tell Koga that but I, sure as Hell, will tell Ayame." they both laughed remembering the difficult relationship the two had.

Inuyasha's now sinking dog ears heard the back door swing closed and he glanced at one of the most terrifying things he'd ever seen. He saw a younger version of his love crying and looking at him. Before he could even change his expression, he wanted to take care of her.

The beauty recognized his sense of danger and pulled on his arm, remiinding him, "Don't worry, koishi. Feudal era you has this one. Trust me, I was there."

Inuyasha pried his eyes from the well to look at his beauty. returned to him from centuries in the future and lived through those centuries with him enough to return to her time and meet her mother once more. "Okay, I trust you Kagome." Inuyasha smiled at his mate holding his one son. he pulled his twin daughters up more on his shoulders and heard them turn in their sleep.

They made their way to the door and Kagome knocked on the door with one hand. he door opened and Asako appeared as she once had in his 500 years ago.

"Hi, Mom." Kagome gently whispered.

Inuyasha's keen nose barely catching the faint smell of salt before settling to the human sense if smelling of rain.

*Asako's POV*

"Ka-Kagome?" Asako faintly whispered, then yelled towards her current daughter, "Kagome?" Asako looked toward the couple and their children and then told them, "I, um, will be right back" Asako welcomed the couple in and took their coats and hung them up before walking into the kitchen and flinging the back door open. Asako ran toward the well-house and unlocked it just in time for her Kagome to make a time jump

"Kagome!" Asako fell to her knees, tears leaving her eyes involuntarily. She felt the hopelessness fall onto her like the sack of potatoes she got at the grocery store last night. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Asako turned around hearing the words coming from her grown up daughter, and started sobbing again.

*Feudal Era Inuyasha*

The hanyou kicked pebbles and turned stones walking back to camp. he felt a small burst of energy come from behind him, and passed it off as some demon being put down. The hanyou kept walking and kicking pebbles until he heard something breathtaking. Something he'd been internally wishing for for forever, well up until six weeks ago.

"Inuyasha?" A faint whisper from the Bone Eater's Well made him stop in his tracks. It was so quiet that he barely even heard it. He questioned reality and contemplated death, until he heard it once more, this time louder almost as if carrying conversation. "Inuyasha?"

After he had heard it the second time, he was running, beads slapping him in the face. But once he saw the clearing of the well, he almost stopped functioning. This beauty was not the one he remembered, she was skinny and pale. But you could still she was alive from the warmth built in her cheeks. She was cloaked in a red weird looking girls hakama and a deep blue tight fitting skirt type deal that wrapped around her legs. Inuyasha was puzzled on the type of clothing in the future, but could care less at this point as launched himself forward and said the first thing on his mind.

"Sixteen weeks, Kagome. You had me waiting 16 weeks." She looked puzzled and was about to rebuttal but he stepped forward and gently placed his lips on hers a soft welcoming and apology for what the future held in store for them.

AN: thank you for reading this story, I primary read and write Inuyasha Fanfictions. Tell me how this one went or just put your favorite color in the comments section. Sorry for the crappy post.


End file.
